new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Yazawa
Entrance: Star of the Show Three spotlights appear one by one with a silhouette of Nico behind them. Nico will then jump out, saying "Ikku yo!" (lit. "let's go!"). Special Moves Neutral B: Nico Heart Nico smiles wide as a heart pops out. The heart does little damage, but deals good knockback. The heart can reflect projectiles and send them back a bit faster. Alternatively, holding the B button will make the heart grow significantly bigger, stunning opponents with more damage. Side B: Yazawa Siblings Nico sends out one of her three siblings to attack. They walk on the stage and can damage opponents simply through contact. Although they can't be damaged or get KO'd, they can fall off the stage. The sisters are neither projectiles nor traps, and instead act like a moving hitbox. However, they can still be affected through moves that specialize in reversing direction. Cocoro: Deals average damage and has average speed. Cocoa: Moves the fastest, but deals less damage than Cocoro. Cotaro: The slowest, but also the strongest. His knockback is reversed, which is most suited for combos. The order is always as followed: Cocoro --> Cocoa --> Cotaro Up B: ？←HEARTBEAT There are two major parts of this special. First, Nico flips in the air in a wide arc. This does not deal damage, but it is helpful with avoiding opponents' attacks. At any time, press the B button again to do a short hop with a heart. The heart is similar to the Neutral B, but this particular one is best suited for aerial combos. Down B: Incog-Nico Nico gets into a stance while sporting her "undercover" outfit. From here, she can quickly perform a special dash in one of 5 directions through the use of the Control Stick. If done in the air, Nico will instead dash downwards, and go into her stance when landing, allowing you to dash again. Final Smash: Nico-Puri Festival Nico will disappear as a series of icons will pop up on the screen, while a bit of the song "Niko puri♥Joshi dou" plays. This is a rhythm-based Final Smash, as the player will have to press A at the right timing to deal the maximum amount of damage. The icons are able to be moved in any direction, and has the ability to ignore shields. Pressing A early will make the icons go off-beat to catch opponents off-guard, but doing so grants less damage and knockback. K.O. Sounds K.O. Sound 1: "Aaah!" K.O. Sound 2: "Are you kidding me?!" Star K.O. Sound: "Waaaaaaaaah!" Taunt Nico only has one taunt, that being her infamous "Nico Nico Nii!" monologue. The taunt is divided in 4, meaning that you have to taunt 4 times to hear the full thing. However, once the taunt is completely finished, Nico will get a major buff in attack speed, by halving the end-lag towards her standard attacks, enhancing her ability to chain combos. Victory Poses Option 1: Points up to the sky while saying "I'm the greatest idol in the galaxy!" Option 2: Makes a heart with her hands. Option 3: "I guess it can't be helped, then." Losing Pose: Stands with an annoyed expression. Category:Love Live! Category:Lawl Encore Category:Japanese Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Category:Offensive Category:Female Category:10's Category:Celebrities Category:Playable Character Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Category:Hit n' Run